Les réactions de l'entourage du couple
by Airi25
Summary: Suite de l'OS la mise en couple d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy par Hermione Granger. Ecrit par Airi25 et the gameuse 9.
1. Les Weasley au Terrier

**Nous étions le 14 février 2010, il faisait beau, le soleil éclairait le jardin attenant au Terrier, il était 9h nous commencions à nous réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner.**

MAMAN, J'AI FAIM ! **Hurla Ron, réveillant ainsi tous les habitants du Terrier.**

J'arrive Ron, tu pourrais descendre au lieu d'hurler. **Dit-elle en ronchonnant, mal réveiller.**

 **Molly commença à préparer le petit déjeuner tout en baillant aux corneilles.**

Bonjour maman ! **Dit Bill en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

 **Lui et Fleur, accompagné de leur fils unique : Ullisse, étaient au Terrier le temps d'une réparation des eaux dans leur petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils devaient encore rester 2 jours environ.**

 **Le reste de la famille descendit tranquillement, enfin, tous à part les jumeaux qui s'amusèrent à faire des roulades sur la barre d'escalier pour finalement transplaner directement devant leur mère, la faisant sursauter puis crier.**

 **Un jour normal en soit.**

 **Un bruit sourd résonna sur la fenêtre de la cuisine, signalant que Coquecigrue avait apporté le courrier.**

Percy, peux-tu aller récupérer ce pauvre Coquecigrue et nous apporter le courrier s'il te plait ?

Bien sûr maman !

 **Le roux se leva et partit, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard, les mains pleines.**

 **La matriarche prit comme à son habitude le journal pour pouvoir lire les petites annonces de journal pour trouver un travail à Rn. Celui-ci était au chômage car le chef des aurores ne l'avait pas accepté en disant que son niveau magique était médiocre et nullissime. Quelle bande d'ingrat !**

 **Elle allait tourner le journal pour accéder aux annonces lorsqu'elle tomba sur la photo qui la choqua assez pour toute une vie, à la une.**

 **Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'embrassant à pleine bouche contre un mur près des appartements du premier.**

 **Son hurlement raisonna dans le silence de la maison.**

Maman, que ce passe-t-il ? **Demanda Ginny, inquiète.**

Ginny, ma chérie, tu dois impérativement devenir l'assistante de Mme Bibine !

Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi ?

Harry s'est éloigné du droit chemin, il faut absolument que tu le résonne ! Le contrat de mariage ne tient plus qu'à un fil à cause de la mort de ton incapable de père.

 **Elle jeta avec force la gazette des sorciers sur la table, montrant à tous la vérité.**

 **« Le survivent en couple avec Draco Malfoy ! »**

 **Le prince des Gryffondort et le prince des Serpentard.**

 **Unis comme l'avait été Godric et Salazar dans le passé.**


	2. Le couple Black-Lupin au square Grimault

**Au son des clochers de 14 heures, Lupin arriva devant la maison de son amant. Il ramassa le courrier, triant les lettres jusqu'à tomber sur le journal. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il vint placer sa main sur sa bouche.**

Sirius ! **Hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans la maison. Black, en entendant son lycan crier, ouvrit la porte. Mais, avant même qu'il puisse le saluer, il se retrouva avec un journal en pleine face.**

 **« Le survivant en couple avec Draco Malfoy ! »**

 **Le prince des Gryffondort et le prince des Serpentard.**

 **Unis comme l'avait été Godric et Salazar dans le passé.**


	3. Rogue dans la grande salle

**J'étais tranquillement en train de manger dans la grande salle lorsque le silence ce fit. Je relevai la tête et manqua de m'étrangler lorsque j'aperçu le spectacle le plus choquant de ma carrière. Mon filleul adoré embrassait à pleine bouche son pire ennemis, et, accessoirement le fils du mien. Je ne tins plus. Je m'évanouissais déjà.**


	4. Le corp enseignant dans la grande salle

**Point de vue d'Albus Dumbledore :**

 **Je vis mon petit-fils de cœur s'évanouir sous l'ovation des élèves. Quez ce passait-il donc encore dans ce château ? Je me tournis vers le professeur McGonagall mais m'aperçut qu'elle était blanche comme un linge. Je me retournis vers la source de son dégout et découvrit avec surprise Draco Malfoy embrassant à pleine bouche Harry. Enfin ! A force de se tourner autour, je commençais à désespérer de les voir ensemble tous les deux.**

 **Point de vue d'Hagrid :**

 **QUOI ? Depuis quand Harry était gay ? Bon, de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. J'espère qu'il sera heureux avec Malfoy même si je ne pensais pas à lui comme choix de compagnon.**

 **Point de vue de Filius Flitwich :**

 **Moi qui pensais que ces deux ingrats étaient, ils sont enfin devenus de jeunes gens accompli. Fini les disputes idiotes et insignifiantes. Place à la phase suivante, la dernière, l'amour.**


	5. La grosse dame dans les couloirs

**La grande dame entendit des rumeurs de tous les tableaux. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient en couple. Deux ennemies. Deux garçons. C'était dégouttant !**


End file.
